A Snowflake Destiny
by TheEyeOfThePheonix
Summary: Like catching a snowflake, as it reached our hands it was already gone. A short two shot K rated- mention of poisoning. Chapter 2 up.
1. Merlin

AN: This came to me at midnight last night when listening to Pixie Lott's catching snowflakes; it is also inspired by this song. A little one-shot this may become a two shot if I can find another song which will inspire me for chapter 2. This probably won't be my best FF, just saying. R&R please.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Merlin.

A Snowflake Destiny

Like catching a snow flake,  
as it reached our hands it was already gone.

-Pixie lott

It was fated, we were one others hatred and one others love.  
Always destined to be torn apart, without realising we needed to be torn apart. As, we never really were together. Just a Lady, a Ward and her (not knowingly) brothers manservant.  
Okay, so I never kissed her feet or bowed down to her because I was never like a real servant, not really.

Dutiful? Yes.  
Patriotic? In a way.  
But a well behaved, well mannered servant I was not.  
How could anyone think such a thing, im aghast to think anyone would ever think that! You could say our relationship (although im not sure what kind it was classed as) was like catching a snowflake, just as it had got anywhere, it had been shot down and away.

I realise now we should not of tried to take it, no matter how much we needed each other. From the very beginnings of life we were fated to be enemies.  
I wanted to help you so badly, to give you my all but I listened to the wrong people and let destiny take its course.  
And I lost you on the way down, that final day.  
When I poisoned you.  
When I realised this was it for us, we could never be friends again, not even just mere acquaintances.  
Somehow I do seem to cope with all this guilt, even though I do cry every night, hearing you slowly die.

I have lost many people since I did that to you.  
But you, my Lady, are my biggest regret.  
And I know it will never be enough, but I am truly sorry, with all my heart.

"I'm not supposed to love you, I'm not supposed to care, I'm not supposed to live my life wishing you were there. I'm not supposed to wonder where you are or what you do...I'm sorry I can't help myself, I'm in love with you."- Not known

And I know it will never be.


	2. Morgana

AN: I know I didn't get any reviews of anything for the first chapter but I did say it would be a one or two shot. And I found a song which inspired me for this chapter [Avicii vs Nick Romero- I could be the one]. The song doesn't apply for the whole chapter, only parts of it. And I just saw the trailer Labyrinth**, **it looks great. Oh and these are set after series 5 episode 11. Anyway, R&R please.

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin

Chapter 2- Morgana

_The fog is like a cage without a key._  
-Elizabeth Wurtzel

All this time he had magic - he could of saved me all those years ago.  
Me and Mordred, people like us could have been happy, could of seen the day magic returned.  
He should have been the one to set us free.  
Apparently he has been trying to, very slowly I might add.  
It's because he's scared, scared that Arthur will reject him. Just like I thought they'd reject me.  
Weirdly, we seem to have a lot in common.  
I never wanted any of this to happen; I just wanted to stop being scared, afraid.  
He brought me a bit of that - he brought me a little bit of freedom.  
But we could never just be.

We weren't allowed to, we were destined not to.  
Sad isn't it – When your and your friend's lives have been plotted by the stars, by the Religions, all this time.  
And even though you want to believe you have control over your life, you don't.  
I'm not trying to justify what I have done or what I shall do - because, even to myself, I can't.  
I hurt so many, so many hurt me.  
Merlin or Emrys.  
He held the key to everything.  
Even I can't imagine having the weight of the world on my shoulders - I'd never want that.  
Though in a way, a small part of it has.  
I hold the keys to Camelot's rising and Camelot's ruin.  
I hold the keys to destroy Emrys - my doom.  
I hold the key to Merlin's being - I can wreck it or save it.

It seems there only was one choice.  
Merlin has hurt so many- he should have to pay, Right?  
…Right.

_And I'm sorry._


End file.
